The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12
Here is part twelve of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *(Dissolve to morning, where a huge crowd has gathered to watch the burning of MeeMee, who is on a pyre. Diesel stands next to her. Gypsies watch from cages. As the archdeacon comes out to see what is happening, guards block him off.) *Devious Diesel: The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death! (Cheers go up from the crowd. He eans close to MeeMee) The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire. (MeeMee spits in his face) The gypsy MeeMee has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger... (His voice trails off as we fly up to the chained Bernard) *Duck: Come on, Bernard! Snap out of it! *Oliver: Your friends are down there! *Lady: You gotta break these chains! *Oliver: And you can't let Diesel win! (Bernard sees MeeMee below, about to be burned at the stake. He begins to pull at the chains) *Devious Diesel: ...for justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs! (touches the torch to the pyre, starting the fire) *Bernard: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (begins to pull harder and harder. The bells begin to quietly ring as he shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone. Finally he is freed. He races off and grabs a rope. Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, he lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building. Finally, he is close enough. He jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform. He quickly breaks MeeMee's ropes. A trio of guards come at him, but fail when Bernard grabs a torch and swings it at them, scaring them off. He grabs the rope and climbs back to the top of the building) *Devious Diesel: Mr. Bernard! (Bernard reaches the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window. He holds MeeMee's body high above his head) *Bernard: Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! (The crowd cheers. Diesel is not pleased) *Devious Diesel: Captain! Seize the cathedral! (Back to the top, Bernard has brought the still unconscious MeeMee into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed) *Bernard: Don't worry. You'll be safe here. (leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing soldiers on the ground. They scurry like ants. AiAi grabs S.C.Ruffey around the neck from inside the cage) *AiAi: Alone at last! (bonks S.C.Ruffey on the head, and as S.C.Ruffey falls to the ground, AiAi grabs the keys to the lock to free himself. The guards, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. AiAi unlocks himself, then leaps on top of the cage) Citizens of Paris! Devious Diesel has persecuted our people, ransacked our city. Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself. Will we allow it? *Crowd: NOOOOO!!! (As the crowd begins to break loose the gypsies, the guards continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door) *Duck: I think the cavalry's here! *Bernard: (Sees AiAi) Hey! It's AiAi! (The crowds continue to fight. Bernard continues to drop things on the advancing troops, who approach. Oliver drops a brick, that lands square on a guard's head) *Oliver: Sorry. Sorry. (Duck throws a rock in his mouth, but chomps it up, then flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun, knocking most of the guards. Meanwhile, Diesel is supervising the guards at the door) *Guard: Harder! (As the fighting continues, Duck, Oliver, and Lady begin to build a catapult, before a guard breaks the lock off the stockade. The old prisoner is once again free and is walking away) *Grandpa Fletcher: I'm free! I'm free! Whoops! (steps into a hole labeled "Mon Sewer") Dang it. (as Duck and Oliver keep working on the catapult, a grappling hook reaches Bernard, who grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building, and fall down, but yell 'Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!' in Goofy's voice, and splash into the sea. Meanwhile, Oliver and Duck are building a catapult as the door ends up being bumped even harder. They finally have finished it and are ready to fire it) *Oliver: Ready...aim...fire! (The two engnes push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scatter as it hits) Are you sure that's how it works? (The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some soldiers) *Duck: Works for me! (More fighting. Once again, The Spiteful Breakvan gets defeated by AiAi, and ends up landing behind Cyril) *AiAi: Achilles! Sit! *Cyril Proudbottom: Yes, sir. (obeys and sits on The Spiteful Breakvan) *The Spiteful Breakvan: Hey! Help! Help! Get him off! (Cut to Lady, who sends the birds to attack, ala "The Wizard of Oz.") *Lady: Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly! (laughs as the guards continue to work on the door) *Guard: Put your backs into it! (Meanwhile, Oliver is using Duck as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Bernard attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below. The guards, who are battering the door, turn and run away, only leaving Diesel, who manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, Stu runs up to him) *Stu Pickles: Diesel, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God! (Diesel shoves Stu to the ground) *Devious Diesel: Silence, you old fool! The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere. (closes the door and locks it from the inside. Upstairs, Bernard bursts into the bedroom jubilantly) *Bernard: We've done it, MeeMee! We've beaten them back! Come and see! (goes forward to take a look, but looks back, then sees MeeMee still asleep. He sighs sadly) Oh dear. Poor MeeMee. She's still asleep. (Diesel enters and touches Bernard on his back. Just as Diesel grabs a pistol gun and aims at Bernard, who turns around, sees the gun, and gasps, the mouse kicks the gun out of Diesel's hand, but grabs it, and points it right at Diesel, who backs away while advancing on him) *Devious Diesel: Now, now... Listen to me, uh... Mr. Bernard. *Bernard: No! You listen. All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! (puts the gun onto his belt with his two lightsabers) *MeeMee: Bernard, I'm alive! (grabs Bernard's hand, and as they both run, Diesel grabs a red lightsaber, ignites it, and pursues the two heroes, only to find no-one there) *Devious Diesel: I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died in her fateful attempt while trying to save you. *Bernard: What?!!!!!! *Diesel: Now, I shall do what I should have accomplished... for 20 years ago!! (tries to hit Bernard and MeeMee, only to miss before he hops onto a garogyle, that cracks, and comes alive, and roars) Uh-oh. (lets out a Goofy yodel in Goofy's voice and continues to plummet downward) Wah-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! (falls into the pit and is gone) *AiAi: (arrives with Duck, Oliver, and Lady) You've done it, Mr. Bernard. *Filburt: Three cheers for Mr. Bernard!! *MeeMee: You're the best we've seen. (The crowd breaks into loud cheering.) *Filburt: SO... HERE IS A RIDDLE YOU NEVER CAN GUESS SING THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME! WHAT MAKES A MONSTER, AND WHAT MAKES A MAN? SING THE BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS... WHATEVER THEIR PITCH, YOU CAN HEAR THEM BEWITCH YOU, THE RICH AND THE RITUAL KNELLS, OF THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME! (A long pullout, as we see the crowd following Bernard, then the 'goyles looking over them. Birds have once again covered Lady, who sighs, and holds out a sign, which says 'Don't you ever migrate?') *Lady: Don't you ever migrate? (We continue to pull out, until the entire city is in view. Fade to black) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts